reignfandomcom-20200213-history
Jane
Jane is a maid at English Court for Queen Elizabeth. However, she appears to also be an undercover spy. Early Life Jane's family served the royal family for years starting with her grandfather. He worked for Henry VIII, and when he didn't polish his ring to his liking, the king sawed off his finger with a butter knife. He was then sent home, the wound stank, his veins turned black, and he screamed in pain for two full days until he died. This tramuzied Jane who began to hate the royal family. Season 4 A Better Man Jane was serving at Queen Elizabeth's Birthday. During the even, Gideon Blackburn asked her where Her Majesty was, and she informed him she had stepped put with the Archduke Ferdinand to the gardens. Dead of Night Queen Elizabeth asked Jane where Gideon Blackburn was, however she said she did not know. The Shakedown Jane was asked to taste Queen Elizabeth's tea to feel if it was cold. After she was told to get a new pot. While on the beach, Jane came across Elizabeth and Gideon together, while pleading with Gideon Blackburn for her life, Queen Elizabeth knocked her out. That night while debating if they should kill her, Elizabeth let her go. Promising to kill her family if she ever told anyone what she saw. Elizabeth and Gideon were discovered kissing by Jane. Queen Elizabeth yelled she cannot risk her reputation. She was the "Virgin Queen" and her marriage to Archduke Ferdinand would be her best protection against her enemies, all would be undone if Jane lived to speak. Gideon Blackburn tried to persuade her, because they spent a moment together, an innocent girl, a loyal servant, had to die. Elizabeth asked what were innocence and loyalty, Lola was both, and she conspired to have her killed. Lola actively betrayed her, but still Lola's death haunted her. Not long after, Gideon agreed to take Jane to the woods and when he returned, they'd return to court. But he added, when it's done, she would not feel safer, and after Lola died, she only felt more alone. The next day back at English Court Elizabeth walked into her room to find Jane making her bed. Jane once again promised to not saw a word, and said she even knew about her relationship with Robert Dudley and never said anything. Elizabeth agreed to keep her on staff. Later that day, Jane was seen writing to someone in secret about the Queen. Blood in the Water Queen Elizabeth thinks it was the Archduke who poisoned Gideon Blackburn, as he was the only one who had motive. He knew how much she loved Gideon and that she would never end the affair. After he left Elizabeth in England, to grieve on her own while he tends to business. She then tells Jane The archduke has a Portuguese ship sailing to Austria, his family's business depends on the gold it carries. And she is going to steal it. Jane informs Lord Narcisse Elizabeth is planning a naval attack to cripple The Archduke's finances. But Narcisse wants him dead. For them to walk away from this cleanly, Elizabeth needs to believe that justice has been served. Narcisse want Jane to convince Elizabeth to order an assassination, as killing the archduke would risk retribution from Austria and Spain. Elizabeth ensures her own downfall, and Jane would retire comfortably to France. Days later, Jane informs Queen Elizabeth, Naval Commander Francis Drake had arrived. All It Cost Her Jane helped kill Gideon Blackburn because of what Elizabeth's father, Henry VIII did to her grandfather. He worked for Henry VIII, and when he didn't polish his ring to his liking, the king sawed off his finger with a butter knife. He was then sent home, the wound stank, his veins turned black, and he screamed in pain for two full days until he died. Notes * In Season One's Chosen, like Mary Stuart's personal maid at Frenc Court named Sara D'Piro who was a Pagan assassin sent to kill the Queen, Jane appears to be running the same rouse. Chosen. Appearances References Category:Character Category:Female Category:English Category:Deceased